Converters can be used to control conduction of current between a power source and one or more loads. These converters can include transformers and switches. The switches control when and how much of the current is conducted to and/or from the transformers, and the transformers can increase or decrease voltage being conducted through the converters.
Typically, the voltage that is received by a converter and the voltage that is output from a converter is approximately the same (minus leakage current). As a result, the switches are the same type of switches (e.g., the switches have the same blocking voltages).
In order to increase the power that is transferred by a converter, a larger transformer may be required. But, certain uses of a converter are limited in space, complexity, and/or cost. Consequently, the size, complexity, and cost of the transformer in the converter may be limited. This can limit the power transfer capability of the converter.